Twilight ---a mature version
by rosalena18
Summary: This is my different version of Twilight. It is not suitable for children under the age of 13. It is a MA (Mature Adult) kind of give more of an adult version of this story. I do not own the right to Twilight. Please give me your feedback. It will help me become a better writer. This is my first time so please help me out. Thank you! :)
1. Chapter 1

This is my different version of Twilight. It is not suitable for children under the age of 13. It is a MAkind of book. What to give more of an adult version of this story. I do not own the right to Twilight. Please give me your feedback. It will help me become a better writer. This is my first time so please help me out. Thank you! :)

* * *

As the heat scorched the city from above. I sat there to myself, thinking that I don't belong here. I'm an outsider looking in a world that I can not adapt to. I always keep to myself and hardly have any friends. My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Isa. It's short and simple just like my average looks. I have mahogany wavy hair that nestles to my mid back. An oval face with almond shaped chocolate eyes. Heart shaped coral lips and vanilla cream skin that turns a carmine whenever I'm in the sun too long or blush. Which I often did. I become so shy and closed to the world at times. It gets lonely but I have the best mother anyone can ask for. I never have to hide my turn self around her. I just hope one day I can find someone and be that comfortable around them.

My somber mood is from the fact I leave tomorrow morning to Forks, Washington. I'm going there to live with my father, Charlie who is sheriff in that hideously small town. My mom Renee has remarried to a guy named Phil. He's a nice person and seems to make my mom happy. Except the fact that he's in The American United Baseball League which unfortunately demands their players to travel. So I thought I'd take my junior year in Forks to give Phil and mom sometime alone.

With my packing nearly complete I blankly stare at my soon to be former home. Realizing that I'm going to miss Phoenix more than I suspected. The desert is what holds my desires, especially the warmth. I really don't like anything cold or wet. So just my luck that Charlie lives in a place that has both.

Everything I need is packed and ready,I'm taking all my winter clothes and leaving my summer one. Exhausted from all the changes and deprived me from any appetite so I changed into my purple and pink plaid pj pants and a black tank, now I'm ready for bed. As I lay there staring thinking of all the hopeful possibilities that this change can bring. Maybe I'll make more friends than I have and a boyfriend. I'm tired of lacking those two aspects ,but its all just a false dream. Sighing I reach over to switch my bedside lamp off and drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dream

_I'm in a meadow with green grasses and different colored flowers that is hidden from the thick forest. I'm laying on the ground staring at the cloudy sky when I feel a gentle touch caressing my exposed flesh. The burning desire is eating away at me. I want to touch him, see his face. My hands bound which brings frustration that is erupting from within. I'm losing control as his kisses trail down my neck. I bite down on my lip trying to be quiet but a moan escapes as he reaches my inner thigh. _

* * *

"Isa!...Isa! wake up we have to catch your flight by 11:30. Get up and make sure you have everything and get ready. I have breakfast ready on the stove whenever you're ready.", my mother's booming voice.

Hmm.. "Yeah, I'm up", saying in groggy voice. "Dammit just when the dream was getting good".

I dress and brush my teeth mindlessly. I'm distracted by my dream last night. I've never had that freaky. I head into my kitchen and eat the eggs and toast my mom made for me. I'm going to miss her cooking. Although she's not much of a cook at least she tries unlike Charlie.

My two suitcases are in the truck and ready to head out, but I'm not.

The ride to the airport was quiet. We are at my gate and my flight leaves in 20 minutes and I don't waste anytime away from my mom. Then the dreadful feeling hits me as the announcer calls my flight to boarding.

"Oh, mom I'm going to miss you so much. It's going to be hard without you.",fighting the tears back.

"Then stay with me Isa. We can figure it all out.",she proclaims while sniffing.

"No, its time for you to enjoy your time with Phil."

"Okay, baby girl I understand. I want you to call and email.",she demands.

"I will. I promise."

She kisses my cheek and hugs me tight. I can never get tired of her motherly touch.

I give an awkward side hug to Phil and tell him to take care of my mom. Tears fill my eyes to the rim and escape as I turn to walk away. I don't usually cry but this was an exception. I sigh as slump in my seat. An aching is overtaking my heart. After take off I put my earplugs in and fade out the world as I listen to one of bands Hedley.

Forks

I am awaken three and a half hours later by an overenthusiastic stewardess who tells me we'll be landing shortly in Seattle. The closest airport from Forks. I am meet by Charlie at the departure area. I smile and give him a hug.

"Hi dad. It's good to see you"

"Same here Bells. It's been awhile since the last I've seen you."

I give him my annoyed glare,I hate being called me feel like a five year old again. But I bite my tongue so I don't spoil our walk to the carousel to retrieve my luggage. There is a crowd of people waiting. It takes ten minutes for my stuff to be sent up. I try to hurry out to get away from crowd. Being around to many people gets me anxious.

Two hours later as it appears to be Forks. With a population a of 3,692! Wow, this is going to be devastating.

Charlie's old two story house comes into view. I'm so ready to get out of moving objects and feel the solid ground. We gather my belongings and walk into the living that looks the same since my childhood except the huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Charlie hasn't changed anything in the house as if he's still holding his past that contained my mom. I wish he'd find someone and be happy.

He heads up the stairs and turns to his left, where my room is. My room is bare only containing a bed, a dresser and my white wooden desk.

"I bought you some new bedding. I hope you like purple", he says nervously.

"It's great. Thanks."

"Alright well I'll be downstairs. I'll leave you be. Just let me know if you need anything at all."

"Okay." I'm glad Charlie doesn't hover. Let's me adjust and be. I must get that from him.

For the rest of the night I stayed in my room and got my things ready for school tomorrow. I'm nervous about it. I don't know anyone here. I shower and head to bed by 9:30 pm. I'm overwhelmed with all the traveling and getting used to a new environment. I drift asleep by looking at the ceiling that had old faded glow in the dark stars and planets.

* * *

Dream

_I'm under a starry night in my bed that happens to be in the middle of the center. There are torches light around me. I look into the distant and I see a figure standing there looking at me. I can't see their face to see who it is. I have a energy pull towards them and that's when I knew it was him. He comes comes to the end of my bed within a blink of an eye. All I can see is his piercing honey colored eyes. His face hidden from flickering light. Before a word can be said a blurring movement occurred and next thing I knew was that he's on top of me holding my hands above my head. A luscious deep voice whispers in my ear demanding me to keep my hands there or he'll have to punish me in some way. I bite my lip in lust,wanting to take the risk just to touch his face. He kisses my neck and down to my breast,lips caressing one and his gentle fingers tugging at my nipples. They instantly harden from his erotic touch. It's all so foreign to me but I love it. Then he continues to kiss me down my stomach as he still playing with my nipple. I moan and groan so loudly. I want him more and more. A building pleasure is rising as he goes further down. nipping at my inner thigh brings my breathing to a panting passion. _

* * *

"Aah, stupid alarm! Just had to ruin the best dream of my life!", huffing angrily.

I change into my navy blue long sleeve shirt and my favorite Levi jeans that shows my features the best it can and my black converse shoes. I'm ready to face this day but I can't get these sexual dream out of my head. My cheeks are flushed as I run the details through my mind. A loud knock startles me.

"Bells are you ready come outside. I need to show you something", he says nervously.

"I'll be right down dad. Give me a minute.", I hesitate.

"Okay."

I walk down stairs and notice the door was left wide open so I go out to see if Charlie is outside. When I turn the corner towards the garage I noticed an old red truck and two guys beside Charlie. One of them I noticed from my childhood. It was my dad's best friend Billy Black who's in his forties with long black hair and russet skin. He's restricted to a wheelchair a few years back from a car accident causing him to be paralyzed from the waist down. Then there was a teenage boy with the same russet skin and long raven hair , full lips that were pulled back into a huge grinband dark brown was Jacob Black a kid I would play with whenever I was forced into one of Charlie's fishing trips. He's grown so much, he's about two years younger than I am yet is twice as tall.

"Hey guys!", pleased yet confused on why they were here so early.

"Hi Bells, It's good to see you! I'm glad you made it safely. Now Charlie can shut up about this whole deal with you moving here. He's such a worry wart.",Billy says jokingly.

I roll my eyes at the irritating nickname my dad has happened to bestow upon me.

I'm actually doing fine Billy just kinda confused on why this red truck is here".

"Oh! That's because Charlie bought it off my dad to give it to you as a welcome home gift. Do you like it? I know it looks old but it works pretty good." Jacob says excitedly.

"A gift dad? Wow, you really didn't have to but since I like it I'll take it!" With wide smile on my face and anxious to get in the truck.

"Your welcome Bells,besides you need a vehicle since I only have my cruiser." He says proudly.

"Jacob do you need a ride to school? You can get one with me."

"Hmm..Well I go to school on the Rez. We won't be going to the same school." with a disappointed look.

"That's really too bad. It would of been nice to have a friend at this school".

His eyes light up with glee as soon as the words "friends" escaped my lips. We all said our goodbyes and headed out own ways. I find the high school easily since there is only main road throughout town and its just off that street. I park my mean machine in the visitors parking that is in front of the main office. I enter and see this mid aged women with red hair busy looking on her computer screen. She didn't notice I entered the office.

"Uh huh, excuse my Mrs….?"

"Robinson", she says sweetly.

"Right Mrs. Robinson I'm new here to this school and I need my schedule."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. You must be Charlie Swan's daughter Isabel."

"Please call my Isa."

"Well Isa here is your schedule and a map of the school so you don't get lost".

"Thank you". Then I scurry off to my truck to park in the student area. As I get out the truck I noticed all eyes were on me as if I'm an exotic animal. Never seen before. I squirm under their piercing gazes. I rush off to my class. This is going to be a long and painful. By lunch time I met a girl named Jessica who's in two of my classes. She likes to rant so I like to pretend that I'm listening. It's been working so far. As we walk into the cafeteria it goes silent as I get in line to get something to each. Why must they stare so much! It's so uncomfortable. I hear whispers surround me as I walk follow Jessica to a table near the center. Great now I'm center of attention, but then I get lost into conversations with Jessica's friends whose names are Angela, Mike, and Eric.

"So do you miss Arizona yet", Angela asks.

"Yes! I miss the heat. I don't like the cold much."

They all laugh because Forks is an endless cycle of cold wet day.

"So who is the guy you're running from that's back in Phoenix?" Mike accuses.

"There is no guy. I just thought it was time to spend time with my dad." I state defensively.

"Leave her alone Mike, she doesn't have to tell you her life story." Jessica scolds him.

"Just wanted to ask. It that a crime".

"Mike drop it okay. It's not cool to be like that.", said Eric.

"Alright fine.", Mike exclaims.

At the moment I look out the cafeteria window I notice five figures heading to the entrance.

"Who is that." I asked.

"Oh, those are the Cullen. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adopted children.", answered Jessica rolling her eyes. "The short black hair girl with a pixie look is Alice and the dirty blonde guy next to her is her boyfriend Jasper. The dark haired muscle hottie is Emmett and the beautiful blonde is his girlfriend Rosalie. She very bitchy, so stay clear of her. Then there is the ultimately sexy wavy bronze haired guy is Edward. He's not interested in high school girls so don't waste your time with him. Trust me it's not worth it."

"I definitely don't want to be apart of that", I lied. I'm already hypnotized by his looks without even looking into his eyes. I squirm in my seat trying to get him out of my head.

The bell rings and I head to my biology class. I got up to a curly haired man with glasses who's my teacher, Mr. Roupe. He gives my the only open seat that is available. As soon I look up my heart races. Pounding hard against my chest. My new biology partner is Edward Cullen. I clumsily trip over my own feet as I head to my seat. Just catching myself from the table. My cheeks are giving away my embarrassment so I try to avoid eye contact.

"Are you okay?", his deep velvety voice asks.

"Hmm..Yeah I'm okay.", still avoiding from looking at his face.

"Alright class open your books to chapter 9. Then we'll begin from there", Mr. Roupe shouts above the talking adolescents.

As I put my pen on the desk it happens to rolls off the table between us. I bend to grab is and as soon I turn to get up I hit me head on the edge of the table. Losing balance I was falling backwards when I felt gentle arms around me.

"I'm okay. I'm just a klutz.", my eyes squeezed shut trying to calm my rapid breathing.

"Let me help you to the nurse's office just in case."

Oh my that voice can make get lost in passion. I open my eyes daring to take a peek into his eyes. His golden eyes are penetrating at me. _Those eyes, I've seen them before. I can't remember where. Why am I having the urge to kiss him? I want him more than anything. A can't control my inner desire. _


	2. Chapter 2

His voice is fading into the background and my vision is blurry. Just as I begin to slip into the darkness his voice slowly awakens me.

"Isa stay awake! You have to keep your eyes open, you might have a concussion.", as his cool whisper brushed my ear. _How did he know to call me Isa? I don't remember telling him._

I can hear the concern in his voice, so I tried to answer him. Only to sound like a complete idiot. _Shut the fuck up now Isa before you make yourself sound like a moron than you already are. _I can't concentrate his intoxicating nectarous scent plagues my lungs with every intake of breath and the fact I'm in his arm. Yet oddly his embrace feels like a cold hard surface,but I don't want to leave. It feels as if I belong here.

We walk into a sterilized room with a short round lady with blonde curly hair sitting behind her desk. Her eyes growing large as she notices a slit on my forehead. "Oh dear, are you okay? What happened? Lay her on the bed behind that curtain."

He lays me gently upon a light blue bed with the issue paper down the middle like the in a doctor's office."She hit her head so you might want to monitor her or I can have my father come take a look?"

"I am fine it just a small cut. Don't bother." Hoping I can convince them both but struggling to sit up to only make loud crumpling paper sounds.

"No she'll be fine I'll look after her. You can head back to class now."

"He can stay with me if he wants". _Oh God did I just say that out loud? I'm asking a stranger I just met to be with me. Well not like that even though I do in a way. This is all confusing. Maybe I did hit my head hard enough._

"I better go back. See you around.",he said in a quick and clipped tone and walked out in a rush. I felt disappointed that he didn't. What if I scared him off because made myself seem like a weird bitch. Ugh I'm so hopeless on this new crush feeling shit.

For the rest of that school day the nurse forbid me to go back to any of my classes. She called Charlie to come get me since I shouldn't be driving. My first day was the fucking worst. Why does this shit have to happen to be? I think I'm cursed to stay alone forever with my 20 damn cats. When we got home I just wanted to sleep and get away from reality. I ate a light dinner and got ready for bed. _Please let my pleasures take me further tonight was I dream of him._ I am sounding more and more like those pathetic school girls who fall in love instantly. _Yup I'm surely dying alone._

* * *

_Dream_

As I was tossing, turning, and fighting with myself to go to sleep. Edward was taking over my thoughts as usual. I'm just so captivated. I really don't care about the fact that we don't know each other well and hardly spoke any words. I want him. Now!

_We are back in the bright sterilized room by ourselves and I'm in his arms. Looking into each other's eyes raging with lust. His tempered lips leaving me in an urgency of having him closer. He settles me upon the bed, while he stands next to me slowly removing him clothes in a teasing way. Biting my lips as the anticipation grows. He's standing in his black boxer briefs, he's covered in perfectly shaped muscles. The statue of David could not compare to his firm embodiment. He makes me feel insecure about myself. How can this flawless human being want me? I'm the opposite of him. I shift as his gaze begins to make me feel uncomfortable. I look down at my hands on my lap as a distraction. He grasps my chin. "Look as me Isa. You are beautiful in every way. If I wanted someone else I wouldn't be here. I desire you." Those words make me lose control as I grab his hair to feel his lips on mine. He is on top of me taking off my clothing. Anxiously pulling my shirt over my head. He beings to kiss and nip my neck to my breast. "Take off your bra. I want to please you". With no hesitation I do as he says and throw it on the floor. He starts to suck and lick my nipples. Tilting my head back as an arousing moan is released. I look down and he has a wide grin on his carnal face. He stops and continues down to my navel. I can't take it anymore. "Edward please." _

"_You have to wait. I want you to feel everything you have never before". He takes off my converse and unbuckles my belt to slide my jeans off. I'm just in my pink boy shorts underwear. He caresses and kisses my thighs and I grip his hair as he gets closer to my slit. My breathing is becoming harsh. "I think you're ready now. But you have to let me know if I'm hurting you. Okay?" "Yes I will", I say breathlessly. As he inserts himself I grasp his shoulders and bite my lip. He begins to move gently. I met with his thrust after I become used to the fullness. He starts to move faster and faster. A tension feeling is building. I release as he whispers in my ear. "I love you Isa". My loud moaning and groaning causes him to fill me inside. Our ragged breathing slows as we lay there embraced._

* * *

I wake up drenched in sweat so I kick away the blankets and sheets off my body. I'm trying to calm myself from my heavenly yet odd dream. I reach for my cell and its 5:52 am. "Oh my god. That was so intense. I can't sleep now." I get out of bed to get in the shower. I'm hot and sticky and in need to focus. The cool water feels so refreshing as it hits my back. I can't stop thinking of the dream. It's driving me crazy. "_My hormones are losing it! I can't face him at school today. I feel so embarrassed and dumb founded. I won't be able to concentrate on anything. I'm just going to avoid him as much as possible and not talk to him at school tomorrow. I can do this. I can master my own sexual tendencies."_, I try to sound convincing and disciplined but I know the truth will demolish me instantly.

* * *

**Sorry everyone for taking so long. I will be trying to update at least once a week. Thank you for the support and reading my version. Please leave reviews and let me know if you like it or not. You're input is appreciated. 3 :)**


	3. Sorry Will Be Back SOON!

Sorry everyone I will be posting again really soon. I've been dealing with a death of a very close relative of mine. It's hard times but I'm getting better. I promise it will be worth the wait! ;D

Thank you all for having patience and understanding.

Rosalena


End file.
